I Miss You
by xxbluewingsxx
Summary: Pyro's thoughts about Rogue during the three movies. Goes to the song I Miss You by Blink 182. My first fic... So you better like it! Rated T for language. Reviews are appreciated.


** Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.**

* * *

**I Miss You**

_I miss you, miss you_

From the moment I saw you walk into Ms. Munroe's class, I knew you were the one for me. You were shy, beautiful and kind. The nervousness was so clearly pasted on your face. Your chocolate brown eyes wide with confusion.

I was the opposite of you. Loud, arrogant, show-off John. That was me. I didn't mind though. I am a show-off. Always was, always will be.

But back to the point. You were the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were an angel. Trying to focus on what Ms. Munroe was saying was difficult since I was in your presence. You were nervous, and I wanted to make you feel welcome, in my own special way.

Putting my hands behind my chair, I opened my lighter and made a fireball. From the corner of my eye, I could see the look of wonder on your face. You were captivated by my power, and the confusion and fear on your face disappeared. I had accomplished my goal of making you feel welcome.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare,  
The shadow in the background of the morgue,  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if you want_

That it is, until Bobby 'Ice Dick' Drake felt the need to show off his power. The sudden coolness of ice in my hands surprised me and I dropped it.

That caught Ms. Munroe's attention and she scolded me, before continuing on with the lesson. As I leaned over in my chair to continue notes, I heard you talking to my 'best friend.' He told you his name, and for the first time I heard your name.

'Rogue.' It suited you, but you still sounded nervous when you spoke. Then Bobby did the dumbest thing someone could ever do. He made you an ice rose and welcomed you to 'Mutant High.' What a moron. Really! An ice rose? How long did it last before melting on your desk? Ten minutes? Fifteen?

_Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

That night I had to listen to Bobby ramble on and on about you two were meeting for lunch the next day. I know what he was doing. Trying to rub it in my face that he was friends with the new girl and the prettiest girl in the school.

That is until we heard someone calling for help. Sounded kind of like that guy that showed up with you. What's his name? Logan!

Me and Bobby, being the guys we are left our room to go see what was happening. That was when we first saw your power. You were touching him, but it looked like you were killing this guy. When I looked over at Bobby, he was surprised and looked somewhat scared. My thought... What a coward. I actually thought your power was kind of cool... mind you, the power had never been used against me and I didn't really understand what it was.

The teachers and other students showed up, pushing their way to the front to see what was going on. That was when I left. If you can't see what's happening, why bother staying? Of course, Bobby stayed. So I went back to my room, and fell asleep, now that I didn't have to listen to the Ice Prick talk about you again.

_I miss you, miss you  
I miss you, miss you_

Rumours flew around school the next day. People were calling you a vampire and were acting scared of you, trying not to get to close in case you touched them. I kind of laughed it off. _Vampire?_ Sorry but vampires don't exist. Only angels.

I didn't see you much that day come to think of it. Well once. I was in my room, playing with my lighter and looking outside my window. Bobby dearest had gone to meet you for lunch.

I was thinking about how many ways I could fry and melt the Iceman when I saw you, walking across the field. You standing in those tight jeans, scarf, elbow length gloves and red t-shirt. You had a look of regret and sadness on your face. I couldn't understand it.

I figured you were just upset about last night, and I watched you walk across the field into the school. I thought you were on your way to meet Bobby.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness_

So in my room again clicking my lighter (Bobby absolutely hates when I do it!) when Bobby walks in a half hour after I saw you. He asks if I saw you.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Isn't she supposed to be with you?" I asked, not believing Bobby lost track of you.

Bobby shrugged, blue eyes wide with confusion. "Actually no. She never met me for lunch."

This made me sit up straight. What? My heart twisted in fear for what could have happened to you. Of course, the darker side of me replied. "Congratulations Drake. You have just been ditched. Never would have thought I'd live to see the day Bobby would be stood up." _Ouch. That was pretty rough. _

Bobby narrowed his eyes at me and left, the door slamming shut on its own. You seemed nice and not like the kind of person that would do that.

I got up and ran out after Bobby, and saw him talking to Piotr, telling him how he couldn't seem to find you. I caught up with them, and began asking those questions 'where was the last place you saw her?' and 'when did you last see her?' Damn it! I sound like some psychiatrist.

The whole school was in an up roar. Nobody could find you. Not even Logan with his heightened senses. Well, then Ms. Grey found you with Cerebro, and all the teachers and staff left.

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
The webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides_

I remember the next morning as I was walking down to breakfast, I saw you. You were covered from head to toe. I tapped your shoulder and you jumped five feet in the air, completely terrified of who it was that tapped you.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

You waved your hand as though brushing my apology away. "No, no it's not you." You whispered. "Sorry."

And you continued on your way to breakfast. I was a little taken back by your apology and I followed. That was when I noticed your hair was different.

You continued explaining. "I'm a little sensitive about people touching me. Especially now, after what happened last night..." You trailed off.

"Last night?" Last night she had been missing. I wondered what had happened.

That's when you explained the problem with Magneto, how he tried to kill you. That son of a bitch. I could have torched him for you.

_Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

Logan left that day. You didn't seem the least bit upset. I would have expected you to. You almost saw him as a big brother and maybe even a father.

That's when I noticed the chains hanging around wrist. They were Logan's dog tags and he gave them to you as a promise he'd come back for them.

I began laughing when I saw a dark look cross Bobby's face. He was jealous! You were completely unaware of it and asked me what was so funny, smiling a bit at being left out of a joke.

Bobby glared at me and my laugh turned into a small chuckle. "Nothing." And I left you two guys alone to play with the foosball table.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, miss you_

You, me and Bobby began being best friends. A group of three friends. A few months later you and Bobby started dating, and I was just your third wheel. The one along for the ride. You may have been dating Bobby, but I hadn't lost my chance with you entirely.

I flirted with you, and Bobby would freak out on me. I showed off, and Bobby would chew my head off. Bobby was over-protective, but I could sometimes see the exasperation on your face. Like the time we were at that museum and those guys came over asking for my Zippo. Everyone back at the Institute knows not to touch my Zippo. My Zippo.

For kicks, I would open and close it in their faces, and tell them they couldn't. They were getting pissed off, but you couldn't stop giggling. Bobby thought it was funny at first, then he got annoyed. Especially when they asked why I was being such a dick and I responded, because I could.

"Why don't you stop showing off?" Bobby said to me.

I saw this as another opportunity to be my arrogant self. "Oh, for her?" I nodded to you. "I can't help it if your girlfriend's getting excited."

I saw one of the guys checking you out, and I felt a fire burn in my stomach. Bobby however didn't notice and got mad at me. "I don't think she's getting excited." Bobby responded coolly.

That was when one of those assholes stole my lighter. That really set me off, and I winked, causing the sparks to erupt and burn the guys jacket. Of course Bobby, had to be so noble and put the flames out with his ice power.

That was when everything froze and Xavier showed up, telling me not to show off again. As if I'll ever listen to him.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, miss you_

The next day was insignificant. I had to clean Mr. Summers car as punishment for using my powers in the food court the day before. Your 'big brother' came back, and you were thrilled. Bobby on the other hand was jealous. I didn't have to see it to know he was.

When you told me that Bobby froze Logan's hand, I knew it. Logan wasn't competition though, so I don't know what got Bobby all excited. You see Logan as your big brother of protection, nothing more and nothing less. Besides, Logan had his eyes set on Ms. Grey.

That night, all the teachers were out, except Logan. That was when the attack happened. When I woke up, I heard kids running down the hall and gun shots. I rolled over in my bed and saw Bobby's bed was empty. I grabbed my Zippo and ran out of my room, following the sea of kids.  
Then your boyfriend showed up. "John! Have you seen Rogue?"

I ran back so I could see Bobby_. What the Hell, man! She's your girlfriend._ "No!" I yelled back, trying to sound pissed off. My stomach felt like it was falling into my knees. I was so scared of what might have happened to you.

Bobby ran back the way he came. "I gotta find her!" He yelled.  
"Hey!" And I ran after you, praying to God we'd find you.

We did find you a good five minutes later. You came running down the hall towards us. As you as you saw us coming you pointed over your shoulder. "This way!"

That was where one of the secret passages was kept. We went around the corner, and the window at the end of the hallway blew up. You screamed and me and Bobby jumped and the three of us ran away.

Seriously Bobby is so stupid. What made him think we could escape through the front door? We got their and low and behold, some guys in uniforms came towards us. Who knows what would have happened to us if Logan hadn't saved our asses.

He led us to a secret passage, and we heard more of the invaders coming. Logan slammed the door in your face and Bobby pushed you away, trying to make you go.

You wouldn't move and began asking us to help Logan, or else they might kill him.

Me, being the jerk I was told you Logan could take care of himself. Of course, Logan could, no doubt in my mind, but I was worried about your safety. If we stayed, they might find us and capture us too.

You began pleading with Bobby and you two went back to help Logan. I stayed behind and watched you guys run off. A few minutes later you showed up with Logan in tow and we ran into the garage.

I wanted to drive. I had my licence and I could drive really fast, considering I raced nearly everyday with Piotr.

Anyways Logan pushed me into the back seat and he flew out there and we headed to Boston, hoping to find Ms. Munroe and Ms. Grey.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, miss you_

We arrived at Bobby's house in the morning, Logan driving all night while the three of us sleep. Bobby let us in, knowing where his family kept a key hidden, and he warned me not to burn anything. Bastard.

Bobby's so lucky and the jerk doesn't even know it. My family disowned me, yours drove you out, and Bobby's think he goes to a boarding school for smart kids.

I'm looking at a picture on the wall when I hear the front door open and the voices of a woman and a man. Suddenly the voices stop and I hear thumping as Bobby runs down the stairs. I enter the kitchen just as Bobby begins making introductions. Bobby looks at Logan, who's giving him a weird look because he called him 'Professor.'

We go into the family room and you sit next to Bobby. Me and Logan lean against the wall. I play with my lighter and Bobby's mom tells me to stop. I stop for a moment before giving her a defiant look and shoving it in a pocket. Needless to say, your boyfriend's parents didn't take the whole mutant thing very well. His brother stormed off and his mother began blaming herself.

I couldn't resist. "Actually, they found out that males are the ones that carry the mutant X gene." I look at his father. "So it's his fault." I smirk as Bobby sends me a quick glare and Bobby's father has a startled look on his face as he shares looks with his wife.

Logan's phone goes off and he leaves the room, just as Bobby's mom smiles sweetly and comes up with the dumbest question I've ever heard. "Have you ever tried not being a mutant?" What a bitch!

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, miss you_

Logan comes storming back into the room, telling us we have to leave right away. You stand up, asking what's going on. Me and Bobby follow you and Logan outside where the cops are standing with their guns drawn. I look down and see Logan has his claws out. _Shit! This can't be good! _

I hear Bobby utter one word from beside me. "Ronnie."

That stupid asshole! He called the cops on us! Guess he really doesn't like mutants. Or he's just really jealous his brother has powers. I don't know. I never had a younger brother.

Before I know what's happening Logan gets shot in the head and his claws are pulled back into his knuckles. He fell to the ground, a small trickle of blood trailing down his head. The cop that shot him looks surprised before pointing his gun at us and yelling. "Okay! Rest of you! On the ground!"

I began breathing deeply, trying to contain my rage. They shot Logan and we didn't do anything! You and Bobby lower yourselves to the ground, your eyes never straying from Logan. Your face was white with fear. I remained standing, furious Bobby wasn't going to try and protect you.

Another police officer yells at me. "We don't want to hurt you kid!" She tried to sound sincere.

That was the last straw! Two things she said set me off. One: I'm not a kid! And anybody that says differently will pay and two: she said she didn't want to hurt me. Lying bitch! They shot Logan for no reason and they expect us to follow quietly? To Hell with that!

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on T.V?" I'm still breathing deeply as I open my Zippo. "I'm the worst one." Before anybody has time to think I make a huge fireball and throw it at the cop that shot Logan, then at the blonde, then the ones inside Bobby's house.

I'm out of control! I'm pissed off and this is my release. I began torching the cars that approach and the other officers surrounding the house. I hear a gasp from you before a warm hand wraps around my ankle. I look at my hand, as I feel the energy being sucked out of me and the fire begins to shrink. I look down and see your the one controlling the fire now. Making them smaller. Finally you let go.

I sink to my knees as the Blackbird comes onto the yard. I stand up, just as the bullet pushes its way out of Logan and he stands up. He takes one look at the yard before sending me a glare. In reply I raise my eyebrows at him, a silent message that said 'I did what was right.' He shakes his head and we run towards the Blackbird.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, miss you_

We met Magneto and Mystique. The ones that tried to kill you. They didn't look that scary, especially with his dumb looking helmet. When I told him how dorky it looked, he gave me a weird look before saying it was the only thing that would save us from the real bad guys... whatever that means.

I don't get why everyone hates him so much. Okay, well he might be a little stiff towards the regular humans, but he seems sincere enough. A God among insects! That's what he called me. And when I think about it, he's right. I am! I have an awesome power, and I could kick the ass of three quarters of the students at school.

You and Bobby are sitting so close together. I feel my stomach knot in jealousy. I can't stand to be near you anymore. To know you're with Bobby and not with me.

I stand up and open the door to the Blackbird. "Enough of this kid table shit! I'm going in there!"

I pull on a coat as you and Bobby stand up too. "John! They told us to stay here!" You say.

I turn to look at you both. "Do you always do as your told?" _Smooth Pyro!_ Without another look I walk down the ramp. I didn't know that would be the last time I see you.

I walk through the snow, away from the Blackbird. As I'm walking I felt a killer pain in my head, I roll around in the snow, grabbing my head. What's going on? As quickly as it came, it went away.

I stood up, brushing the snow off me, and I continue my journey to the base. I reached the edge of the forest and I saw Mystique and Magneto starting up a helicopter. I watched as they left, and I see them exchange a look before waving for me to come.

This was it. I either go with them and be treated with the respect I deserve, or stay behind and always just be some kid.

No second thoughts as I hop in and they fly away. I look over the lake as we leave and I see the Blackbird, where you were still waiting with the Ice Dick.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, miss you_

I remember hearing about the cure, but I never thought much of. Only that my anger for the humans grew. Before the cure though, I would think about you so much. I missed you. I missed you like you would never know.

Magneto approached me and the rest of his Brotherhood and told us to go destroy some of the places the cure was being given out.

I got New York. Just my luck! I headed out and who should I see in the group of protesters? Bobby 'Ice Dick' Drake.

My dark side came out as I pushed my way to him. "Taking the cure so you can head home to your mommy and daddy?" I taunt, smirk on my face. I hate Bobby for more reasons anybody will understand.

Bobby looks at me. "I'm looking for somebody." He replies coolly.  
For an instant I was shocked. _No! Not Rogue!_ Of course I've been taught never to show weakness in front of the enemy. "Oh! I get it. Your girlfriend. I figured she'd want the cure. She's pathetic." I kind of beat myself up inwardly about that. I regret ever saying anything like that about you.

Bobby is angered and his hand freezes over. I make a fireball and smirk. "Come on Iceman. Make a move."

He shakes his head and wakes away from me. I have resist the urge to roll my eyes. Coward. "Same old Bobby. Still afraid of a fight!" I shot some fire into the window of the cure building and ran away through the crowd of screaming people, praying to God you weren't in there.

_I miss you, miss you_

I can't stop thinking about you. As hard as I try, I can't. Even as I'm standing here, the whole Brotherhood behind me and Magneto, I can't. Why? Why, won't you leave me alone? Not only you, but Bobby. Stupid, idiotic Ice Dick! I see him down there standing amongst that pitiful group of X-Men. But you're nowhere to be seen.

Does this mean you really took the cure? No! You couldn't have! You're not weak like all those others!

Battle breaks out. I try to run out there, but Magneto won't let me, so I watch you all fight. Piotr and Kitty are down there. Same with Logan, Ms. Munroe and some big blue beast. So was the Ice Dick.

Magneto looks at me. "Time to end this." He sends cars flying and I burn them, explosions breaking out. I'm having a blast until one of the cars freezes. I see him down there. I look at Magneto and he nods.

No questions asked. He's mine! I've waited months to kick his ass. He took my girl, and he's been the one that's made me hold back all this time.

_I miss you, miss you  
I miss you, miss you_

I smirk. "Go back to school!" I hiss, as my flames begin to consume him. This is my moment of glory. I've wanted to punch, kick, hurt, kill him for so long. Finally the time has come.

Suddenly he turns to ice and freezes my hands. _Cheater_! Was the first thing going through my head. I look up at him as he hits his head against mine.

I collapsed to the ground and grab my head. I barely hear him reply. "You never should have left!" Then he walked away.

For the first time, I think Bobby said something smart. He's right. I never should have left school. Then I might have still had a chance with you. But now I don't. You were willing to go as far as get the cure just so you two could touch. I know you could never love me like you love Bobby. If only I had stayed, things might have been different.  
But now it's too late. We can never be together.

_I miss you, miss you_


End file.
